


Sheet Happens

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly comes face-to-face with Sherlock in nothing but a sheet and a grin.





	Sheet Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> I asked my readers for a ship, theconsultingstrangevidder requested Sherlolly.

She’d heard about it from John, of course – Sherlock’s tendency to wrap himself in just a sheet when he didn’t feel like getting dressed. His flatmate’s retelling of their trip to Buckingham Palace got funnier each time, especially the part where Mycroft nearly made Sherlock lose his sheet.

_God, I wish I had been there to see that_ , she thought every time, trying hard not to blush at the mental image of a bare-chested Sherlock with a thousand-thread-count sheet barely covering the important bits.

It wasn’t until he started using her flat as a bolt hole that Molly got to see the spectacle for herself.

The first time was a week after his faked death. She was doing a crossword at the peninsula when Sherlock came stumbling in, a sheet wrapped around him toga-style, his curls completely disheveled, and his eyes barely open. He yawned then muttered what might have been a “Morning, Molly,” but she wouldn’t have bet money on it.

All she could think was something else John had said about Sherlock’s peculiar habit. _“He never even wears pants.”_

The devil on her shoulder whispered in her ear, “You should tell him it’s laundry day and everything has to be washed, even the sheets.” Molly felt her cheeks redden but decided to let Sherlock keep his sheet.

Her fiancé didn’t find it quite as agreeable two years later. He’d just come to take her to brunch with his parents when Sherlock stumbled out of her bedroom wrapped in a sheet. Tom stared at him, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, then at Molly. She quickly assured him that she had slept in the guestroom.

That didn’t help. Tom demanded to know why Sherlock was even in her flat, let alone taking over her bedroom. Sherlock simply ignored the man and made himself a cup of coffee. Molly suspected caffeine deprivation was the reason why he didn’t tell Tom off. She should have realized at the time that that was the beginning of the end of her engagement.

He didn’t try it again until a month after his birthday following Mary’s death. She came home to find Sherlock on her sofa, typing on what she suspected was her laptop instead of his, but this time the sheet only covered his lower half. The clinical side of her noted that his bruises had completely healed and he had regained the weight he’d lost during his bender. The rest of her noticed how damn sexy he was without even trying.

_Bloody hell…_ Molly tried hard to reign in her hormones but ultimately had to leave the room to keep from jumping his bones. She was changing out of her work clothes in her bedroom, her eyes frequently straying to the duvet thrown on the floor, when the door opened and Sherlock was standing there, still only half-covered, and grinning at her.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Sherlock!” Molly squeaked as she quickly covered her shirtless chest with her discarded blouse. “You’re supposed to knock first!”

“I just wanted to return the sheet,” he said, his smile positively sinful.

She stared at him. “Sherlock … what’s going on?”

“I finally realized what it is I want,” he murmured as he approached her, “and what I want, Molly Hooper, is you.” His hands moved to the sheet but she quickly stopped them with her own.

“Are you high?” she asked, examining his face. “Drunk?”

Sherlock smiled a bit. “Just high on love and drunk on you.”

She stared at him. “You love me?”

“Completely, totally, passionately.” He raised one hand to lightly stroke her cheek. “I’ve only realized it since Meat Dagger, but I suspect it’s been building since we met.”

“Then why-”

“Why did it take me so long to act on my feelings?” He smiled softly. “I had to wait until both of us were ready.” His smile turned sinful again. “Shall I lose the sheet?”

She weighed the pros and cons for a moment before deciding to just go with her heart. Grinning wide, she murmured, “Please do.”


End file.
